1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing apparatus, a service providing method, a receiving terminal apparatus, a receiving method, and a service providing system that allow video data to be easily edited through a network regardless of the performance of a computer of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
When video data photographed by a digital camera having a built-in VCR (hereinafter this camera is simply referred to as digital camera) is edited, the user has two choices. The first choice is to buy an expensive video editing device. The second choice is ask a video editing professional to edit video data.
When the user buys such a video editing device, he or she should pay a lot of money. In addition, the user should prepare a wide space for the device. Moreover, the user should pay an expensive running cost for the device.
On the other hand, when the user asks the professional to edit video data, his or her labor cost of the professional is high. In addition, to have the professional edit video data in the manner that the user wants, they should spend time for discussions about video data that is edited.
Although software and hardware are available for allowing the user to easily edit video data, they have limitations of speed and capacity. In addition, as computer technologies are rapidly advancing, software and hardware that the user buys soon become old-fashioned.